


Enough

by Zatterson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Help, Hurt, Poetry, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: You are enough.





	Enough

You're not enough  
She seems to hear at every twist and turn  
You're not enough   
She thinks they say, it's causing her to burn  
You're not enough   
She says to herself, it's all self destruction  
You're not enough   
She tries to ignore it but there's a bad word at every junction  
You're not enough   
It's hurting her now more than ever  
You're not enough   
She blames herself as people walk away, unable to help her  
You're not enough  
She's full breakdown mode, it's hard to watch but it happens  
You're not enough   
So down on herself she can hardly breathe  
You're not enough   
But someone comes along, helps her believe  
You are enough   
The woman says, helping her get stronger  
You are enough   
She's starting to find it out, but getting better will take longer  
You are enough   
The woman tells her almost everyday  
You are enough  
She knows this fact today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thank you K.D. for helping me so much.


End file.
